character_battlefieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Mugman
Summary Mugman is a playable character and one of the two main protagonists of Cuphead. He is played by the second player and can join or leave the game at any time. Power and Stats Tier: 9-B, At least 9-B, 9-A Name: Mugman Age: Unknown Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Male Origian: Cuphead Verse Classification: Anthropomorphic Mug 1st appearance: Appear in the casino. Last appearance: Fight with The Devil. Friend: Unknown Enemies: Unknown Species: Mug Quote: "Good gosh, Cuphead, no!" Origin: Mugman is a playable character and one of the two main protagonists of Cuphead. He is played by the second player, and can join or leave the game at any time. Personality: Though he is fun-loving like Cuphead, Mugman's personality is shown to be careful and less rash compared to his brother, and acts as the voice of reason for him. This is shown when he begs Cuphead to not make the deal with The Devil, as that would end up costing them their souls in the introduction. Appearance: Mugman is very similar in overall appearance to his twin brother Cuphead, with his head reminiscing a mug, wearing a black, long-sleeved shirt, white gloves, cyan shorts, and brown boots. What's different about Mugman's appearance compared to his brother is having a cyan color scheme to replace Cuphead's red, a shorter straw, and a much bigger nose. His eyes are smaller than that of his brother. His head is also slightly thinner compared to that of his red brother. Trivia: You can see his trivia. Click here to Reading. Info: Idk about many... Mugman's HP: 520 Immune: Resistance to Petrification. Power And Abilities 1. Teleportation 2. Size Manipulation 3. Energy Projection 4. Finger Bullets 5. Resurrection 6. Homing Attacks 7. Energy Beam 8. Intelligent 9. Superhuman Strength/Durability Mugman's Stats Attack Potency: Wall+ Level (Defeated The Root Pack and Cagney Carnation.), At least Wall+ Level (Destroyed multiple pieces of Djimmi the Great while he was in the form of multiple concrete pillars. Elder Kettle noticed that his strength was increasing.), Small Building Level (Fought and won against King Dice and The Devil.) Speed: Below Average Human (2 m/s.), Subsonic via Vanishing Dash (He can disappear out of sight.) and Transonic combat speed and reactions towards the End Game. Transonic (Can fly at the speed of an average plane.) as a plane Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall+ Class, At least Wall+ Class, Small Building Class Durability: Wall+ Level, At least Wall+ Level, Small Building level (Tanked hits from a giant cat who broke a wall, can survive being hit by bombs.) Stamina: High (Went through multiple fights with no signs of exhaustion.) Range: At least 5.7 meters. At least 4.5 meters as a plane Standard Equipment: His Plane & Pliot Hat. Intelligence: Above Average (Beat someone smart enough to build gigantic robots and the Devil himself.) Weakness His attacks are almost entirely range based, however he cannot be revived without the presence of Cuphead. Overall Mugman is Cuphead's Brother, He has powers and skills who he did these things about his feats from the game series to shown where he has did to destroyed multiple pieces of Djimmi the Great, and he can fought King Dice and The Devil with his brother, Cuphead. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fictional Characters List Category:Cuphead Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Indie Games Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Teleportation Category:Size Manipulators Category:Energy Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Homing Attack Users